I'm Sorry
by Ellivia22
Summary: set during LWW movie. Before the big battle in Narnia, Edmund is haunted by terrible dreams of his encounter with the White Witch. While being consoled by Peter, Edmund reveals his deep regret for what he's done and his desperate desire to make things right. Brotherly love ONESHOT. My first Narnia fic. Please review, thanks :D


(A/N: Hello! My name is Ellivia22 and this is my first Narnia story. This story is set during the movie the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. I made a little changes, and i hope that's okay. I really hope you like it. I would appreciate it if you gave me a review. Thanks :))

Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, there would be more movies than just the three that's out.

**I'm Sorry**

** By: Ellivia22**

** Edmund**

_The dungeon was ice cold. I clutched my arms desperately for warmth, but to no avail. I continued to shiver. I was alone in the dungeon and the dead silence was about to drive me insane. My body ached from my last encounter with the White Witch. It had been three days since I left my family, I think. I had lost all sense of time. _

_ I longed for my brother and sisters. Being locked up by the White Witch had made me realize that my life wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. My siblings would never hurt me like the White Witch had. I hoped with all my heart that she hadn't found them. I never should have left. If I ever got out of here I was determined to make things right with my family._

_ The metal doors to my prison opened. Immediately I rose to my feet, wincing in pain. I trembled in fear as the White Witch entered with her dwarf and a wolf. In her hand she clutched a long ice colored whip. I backed as far away from her as the fetters around my feet would let me. My heart pounded in my chest. Not again. _

_ "Please don't," I begged hoarsely._

_ The whip lashed out fast, hitting me square on the chest. I felt as if a rubber band had snapped against my skin. I hit the stone floor with a cry of pain._

_ "Silence!" she screamed. Her dark blue eyes glared at me furiously. I knew that things were about to get much worse. "My police have been searching for four days now and they still haven't found your siblings. I have a feeling that you're still holding things back from me."_

_ "I told you everything I know, Your Majesty." I protested. It wasn't true, but I wanted to do my best to keep my siblings safe. "I swear!"_

_ SLAP!_

_ Another sharp blow hit my back. "Do I have to beat the truth out of you?!"_

_ The world spun as the number of blows increased. I could barely hold the tears back because of how terrible the pain was. I could feel my back becoming sticky as the blood ran down my back. "Peter!" I called out desperately._

_ The White Witch let out a cold, cruel laugh. "He's not going to save you. Why would he? You are nothing but a traitor; to your family, and to all of Narnia. Because of you many have died and will continue to."_

_ A tear slid down my face as I thought about Mr. Tummus, who she had dragged out of the dungeon just hours before. I didn't want to know who else had suffered or died because of me. I knew in my heart that I was going to die here, and deserved to._

_ Her hand grasped my dark hair roughly and pulled my head up. I was forced to look in the coldness of her eyes. "Are you sure you don't have any new information for me?"_

_ I tried in vain to come up with something but all I could do was think about how much my body ached. I opened my mouth but all that came out was blood. _

_ "I'm going to kill you, Son of Adam," she said in a deadly whisper. "And then I'll kill your family too. Before they die I will make sure they know it's all because of you."_

_ The White Witch let go of my hair. My head hit the ground. I felt dizzy. I was going to pass out soon. "Take him to my sleigh," she ordered the dwarf.. Her voice seemed so far away. "I'm going to find the others. Then I will kill them all myself!"_

I wish I could tell my family how sorry I am_ I thought faintly. Then darkness consumed me._

I gasp sharply as my eyes pop open. It's completely dark, but I am extremely relieved when I realize that instead of being in the dungeon I'm in a tent. Lying in the bed across from mine is my older brother. It was just a terrible dream.

I sit up, the covers falling off my chest. My heart is still accelerated. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and try desperately to catch my breath. It's obvious that my encounter with the White Witch still haunts me. It probably always will.

"Ed, are you all right?" Peter asks me from across the tent.

_You are nothing but a traitor; to your family, and all of Narnia._

I lie back down carefully. It's hard to get into a comfortable position because of the numerous marks she left on my back. I still feel sore. "I'm fine," I mutter. I roll to my side so my back is to Peter. I am too ashamed to look at him.

Peter sits on the edge of my bed. "Bad dream?"

I nod. "I keep dreaming about the White Witch. I keep reliving everything that happened when I was imprisoned by her."

"Don't worry. You're safe now. I'll make sure she doesn't come near you again." I jerk slightly in pain as Peter's hand lands on my back, over one of my marks. "What's wrong? Do you have a bruise there or something?"

"It's nothing."

I feel him pull up the night shirt that was provided for me by the citizens of Narnia. He lets out a small gasp. "Oh my God!"

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"This is all my fault," Peter says in a breaking voice. I can tell he's still staring at my back. "I promised Mum that I'd take care of all of you. Now look what happened."

I swallow the lump in my throat. It's so like my brother to take the blame for something that is not his fault. He has to know that I'm the one that deserves the blame. "No, Peter. This isn't your fault. It's all mine. I never should have abandoned you and the girls in the first place. But I was stupid, only thinking about myself. I'm the cause of this war. I deserve every lash she put on me."

Slowly I adjust myself so that I'm facing my brother. My head is bent in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Nobody deserves to be treated like this, especially not you!" he says, his blue eyes blazing in anger. Then he calms down a bit. "I know you think I don't care about you, but it's not true. I've always been more protective of you than the girls, because you are my only brother. When you left us it scared me to death. I thought you were going to get hurt, or worse, killed. I should've shown it more instead of being so hard on you. I'm sorry, too."

Before I can react Peter grabs me for a tight hug. He hasn't hugged me like this in a long time. I hug him back, feeling comforted. I slowly start to relax. "I love you, Ed."

I smile slightly against his shoulder. It feels so good to hear those words from him. The tightness in my chest is finally starting to lessen. "I love you, too. I promise I will do whatever I can to make up for what I've done. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me."

"I already have. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Aslan had said the same words to me when I arrived at the camp. They are both right, but it isn't going to be easy. "I'll try."

We pull away when a bunch of pink flowers float into the tent. Then the flowers take form of a woman. I am still amazed by all the magic that this world contains. We stare at her. She speaks, sorrow in her voice. "Be still, my princes. I bring grave news from your sisters..."

Peter and I listen closely as we learn about Aslan's death on the Stone Table. I force the shame down. It should've been me who died on the Stone Table. I am determined to make up for it by helping Peter win the war and save all Narnians from the White Witch. I'll then be able to move past who I was and become a better man.

**The End **


End file.
